Knock Once For Yes
by Reefgirl
Summary: Set before Critical Mass: Spooky goings on force some of the residents to hold a seance where a voice from the past warns them about the future


Title: Knock Once For Yes

Rating: K+ for spookines

Spoilers: Critical Mass

Summary: Spooky goings on force the residents to hold a seance where a voice from the past warns of the Future

Disclaimer: I own none of the Stargate Atlantis characters Yadda Yadda Yadda, so don't sue me

**Knock Once For Yes**

"I'm telling you the truth" Dr Katie Brown said, "Atlantis is haunted"

"I agree, I've had the feeling someone's watching me when I've been alone in the Weapons storage room" Said Lt Laura Cadman

"That's normal paranoia," replied Dr Kate Heightmeyer, smiling

"I'm serious, haven't you heard the strange noises at night" Katie remarked.

Dr Radek Zelenka had been listening to the women talking, their conversation had to be more interesting than Rodney's was, he turned to them

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to listen to you talk but strange things have been happening in the Lab recently. I've been the last to leave the lab at night and the first in the next day and things have changed, moved, computers I know I switched off have been on, papers on the floor that kind of thing" he said

"Oh please you don't believe in all that stuff do you" scoffed Rodney "you're a scientist Radek", Zelenka looked at him

"My Grandmother had 'The Sight', my sister and I used to watch her sometimes, she could see things, she knew things..." he shuddered and crossed himself "not good," he muttered

"My aunt could read tarot and use a Ouija board," remarked Kate. Laura smiled

"There's an idea, a Ouija board, do you know if anyone has one," she said. The women started talking among themselves about having a séance, Rodney and Radek went back to their breakfast.

"You don't really think Atlantis is haunted do you?" Rodney asked Radek, the Czech shrugged

"Who knows but there are odd things going on that can't be traced to unreliable Ancient technology, Gremlins we used to call it in the Army" Zelenka replied

Elizabeth Weir entered her office to find papers all over her chair, which was odd because she could have sworn she'd put them away before she left last night. She stuck her head out of the door.

"Dr Kusanagi did you or anyone else use my office last night?" she asked

"No Dr Weir, I was here in the Control Room all night, no-one went near your office" she replied. Elizabeth shook her head, she had heard people talking about Atlantis being haunted but she'd never taken it seriously

"Ok, thank you" she remarked. She went back inside to pick the papers up, the one on the top had writing on it 'Beware'. She could have sworn it had been blank earlier; she sat down at her desk and started to go through the overnight reports. She had the eerie sensation someone was looking over her shoulder. Rodney was taking over from Dr Kusanagi when Elizabeth came running out of her office

"I'll be in the mess hall if you need me," she yelled as she ran down the stairs.

Elizabeth poured herself some coffee and put two spoons of sugar in it, she didn't normally take sugar but this classed as shock. The reason she'd left her office running was because she'd felt breath on the back of her neck, while she was alone in her office.

"You ok Elizabeth?" asked John Sheppard

"Oh you'll think I'm being silly but I felt someone breath down my neck while I was on my own in my office and when I got in this morning I found papers all over my chair. I asked if anyone had used my office and when I came back I found someone had written beware on one of the pages", she answered

"You know Lt Cadman's been saying she felt someone was watching her in the weapons locker. Maybe Atlantis has got itself a ghost, Cadman's been asking if anyone bought a Ouija board with them, I think her and some of the other women are going to hold a séance" Sheppard replied. Normally Elizabeth would have laughed and said Cadman was being ridiculous but she decided to seek out the young Marine and see what she had to say.

"I've had a word with Halling on the mainland and he's found someone who's willing to make us a Ouija board for two bottles of Zelenka's Moonshine," said Cadman to the other women the next morning "we should have it by the end of tomorrow"

"How about Thursday for the séance, it's a full moon" said Katie Brown, the others nodded. Elizabeth saw the women clustered together and decided to see if she could find out more about the supposed Ghost of Atlantis.

"May I join you ladies?" she asked, they nodded "I understand you're thinking of having a séance" Cadman stared at her open mouthed. "I'd like to join in if I can, I haven't done this since college", she proceeded to tell them about the experience in her office.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thursday night came and Cadman and Kate Heightmeyer had found the perfect spot, a balcony on a tower by the East Pier. The number attending had grown too. As well as Elizabeth, John Sheppard, Rodney McKay and Radek Zelenka had invited themselves along on some pretext or another.

They all sat around the table and Kate put the Ouija board in the centre, they didn't need light, the full moon was more than adequate for their needs

"Ok everyone put your finger on the pointer" said Kate, they did so "and no moving it let the spirit do it" there were a few giggles "and no laughing" everyone did their best to stop. "Is there someone who wants to speak to us?" she asked, the Pointer move moved slightly

"Who's doing that?" asked Rodney

"Someone's moving it, it's not me" said Cadman

"Is someone there?" asked Kate again. The pointer moved towards the 'Yes', everyone jerked their finger off

"Ok that's spooky," said Sheppard

"Shhh" said Elizabeth

"Who are you, what do you want to say?" asked Kate. The Pointer moved to the S then trundled off towards the U then flicked across to the M. Then it moved to the N.

"Colonel Sumner?" asked Sheppard incredulously. The pointer shot across to the Yes, it seemed like everyone was holding their breath. "What do you want Sir". The Pointer began to wiz across the board. Kate, ever the efficient had bought a pad and pencil with her, she began to write the message down. When the pointer stopped moving, she read it out.

"They know you're here, beware of the one with wings of wax" she said.

"Wings of Wax?" said Rodney "Icarus?"

"Or his father" said Elizabeth

"Daedalus" replied Zelenka, Elizabeth nodded

"Someone on the Daedalus knows we're here," remarked Cadman "everyone on board knows that"

"Maybe it's someone who shouldn't be there," said Katie. They carried on speculating, in the shadows a voice whispered

"We will have to bring it forward," it said, his eyes glowed and he walked back to his ship.


End file.
